Life and death a chipmunk tale
by spin-doctor
Summary: the return of the infamous MATT with a re realese of his earliest work. In short; a story of how a boy and his multi-verse friends save the world. RATED: T FOR DEATH AND FUN. CHAPTER 2 ADDED.
1. Chapter 1

Life and Death a chipmunk tale

BY: spin doctor

DC: I do not own Alvin and the chipmunks, I only own my OC, Matt.

PS: this takes place in 2008. The 'munks are 18.

**CHAPTER ONE: LIFE AND DEATH!**

The six chipmunks were walking along. School had been great. At this point Alvin interrupts saying "look, I got a new cell phone!"

They split, and later that night, he gathered his brothers and the chipetts and tried out the cell phone.

They went outside and Alvin punched in may 1st 8:01 PM 2011. Suddenly a ghost came and said "come with me... TO THE FUTURE!" so they did.

The six were on a sidewalk and saw the six of them, 3 years older, in Dave's car. Suddenly they saw a semi. The two crashed. The ghost punched a new date and time on the phone. May 2nd 6:00 AM.

They were in a hospital. The six were lying there, but they would not come back. Dave and Mrs. Miller were knelled by their beds crying.

Suddenly Dave started to sing.

Dave

My little boys and girls

All laying there near death

Makes me want to cry

But you don't know what happened until it happened to you!

Both

We're so sad and blue

We hope that you

Can see it through

Dave

But I know

That you won't see it through

But whenever I think

I'll miss you

End of song

A doctor came in and said "I'm sorry to have to say this, but your children are dead."

The six could not bear it. They all sobbed. The floor was as wet as a sock in the rain.

The ghost punched in Hollywood Ca. into the phone

They were in a house. They opened the door. They saw a lady. She said "why hello. Please come in!"

A boy ran up to his mom and said "look mom, the chipmunks and the chippets are dead!"

The six said "um, no, we are right here."

Alvin explained everything to the boy who's name was Matt.

Matt punched in a date. May 1st 2008.

**AN:** sorry for a short chapter; but this is a work of art that i own the plot of; you may have read it before. chapter 2 coming soon


	2. the way we see ourselves

**Chapter 2: May 1****st**** 2008**

The six looked like the six they were watching. It was 3:15. Alvin said "hey, mind if we talk?"

The six said "yes".

Alvin tells them "look in 3 years you will die." He tells them more and punches in "rich city cemetery." They see six graves. The tombstones read

Name

If I were you

And you were me

Then there would be

No impossibilities

Matthew Romick

The six were scared. So Simon punches in "September 23 1996" into the phone.

"Why are we going then? Because I was born?" asked Matt. The six said "NO!! That day was the day we first meet. It was love and first sight."

This was followed by several minutes of kissing, which Matt does not want you to see.

Matt pressed the button, and off they went.

**CHAPTER 3: September 23 1996**

They were on a dock. The munks were surprised on how young they looked.

Dave said to the boys "Now don't pick up any girlfriends while I'm gone to talk to Mr. Head of record company."

The boys said "OK!"

Suddenly the chipetts walked off the ship. They ran over to Alvin and his brothers.

"Hey Brittney. What? Am I dreaming?" said Alvin.

"Um no." said Brittney

"Mind if we kiss then?" said Alvin

"Sure" said Brittney

This was followed by much kissing and Matt did not cover any eyes. For this was the start of something new.

Alvin thought "wow, I've know her for so long and I forget about our first kiss?"

Matt thought in Alvin's head "have you thought about marriage?"

Alvin screamed "EW! NO!" This made Matt laugh.

He went up to them and said "sorry to break up the love fest but I need you six to come to the future. To save your skins."

The six said "no way."

Alvin said "guys, come on out."

And the six munks saw their future selves.

"Oh, and you'll have time for more love fest once your married" said Simon.

Then Alvin pressed in May 1st 2011 7:01 PM.

And off they went.


End file.
